


Never Coming Home

by Mungo_of_Maundery



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Forced Separation, Gen, Missing Scene, The War Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mungo_of_Maundery/pseuds/Mungo_of_Maundery
Summary: At the end of the War Games, Jamie trusts in the Doctor.





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Second Doctor/Jamie was my first true OTP and I still love it, but I've not written for them in a while. I found this in my phone during a cleanup of some notes and figured hey why not.

"But Doctor, surely we could - ?"

But the Doctor shook his head, smiling. "Goodbye, Jamie." He held out his hand.

It was demure, cold even, just a casual handshake after all that they'd been through, all that they'd seen together. "I - I won't forget ye, y'know."

The Doctor was smiling at him. "I won't forget you, Jamie. Don't go blundering into too much trouble, will you?"

A clap on the shoulder, and the point where the Doctor's hand had made contact seemed to burn with warmth. He'd feel that last touch forever, Jamie thought. So he swallowed the ridiculous lump that had formed in his throat and mumbled, "You're a fine one to talk."

As he took Zoe's hand, however, and they turned to walk away, a glimmer of hope formed in Jamie's mind. That meaningful look as the Doctor had said goodbye. His eyes had met Jamie's, a look, Jamie thought, which echoed the words he spoke. _Goodbye, Jamie_. But what if it wasn't? It had been pointed, that look. Was there something the Doctor was trying to tell him that he couldn't say out loud? Suppose...? The Doctor always had a plan, after all. Never once had they failed to escape from situations like this, and they’d been in far worse.

Turning, raising his hand in farewell, Jamie's eyes met the Doctor's again. The Doctor waved, and nodded slightly, an encouraging smile in his eyes. The tiny spark of hope, unnervingly like panic, or grief, rose in Jamie's chest. The Doctor had to have a plan - he simply couldn't tell them with the Time Lords listening. The Doctor had never let them down before. He had a plan. They were going to be alright.

The door to the SIDRAT closed and they were in near darkness. Flickering blue lights from the machine were the only illumination of Zoe's face. Her jaw was set, but her eyes sparkled with tears. Surely she realised it was all going to be alright? That the Doctor would never just let them be taken away from him without a fight? Jamie squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry. The Doctor'll get us out of this."

"How? Jamie, he's on trial, he's -"

"Aye, but did ye no see tha look in his eye? He's got a plan, it'll be alright..."

Zoe shook her head, forcing a smile. "Not this time, Jamie."

"But -"

Zoe squeezed his hand. Jamie glanced at their interlocked hands, and then at Zoe's face. Maybe they really weren't getting out of this. He looked back at the door, trying to imagine the Doctor's face, trying to see him through the whirring metal box as it began to dematerialise. He could scarcely picture the Doctor's face and he realised with a feeling like being wrong-footed, like having the carpet pulled out from underneath him, that the Doctor had been in over his head from the start. They'd never had a chance. This was it.

He’d planned to be with the Doctor forever. For as long as the Doctor would have him, anyway. The rest of his life. But there was no time to contemplate what life without the Doctor would be like, and no time to reflect on how abruptly life as Jamie had come to know it had reached an end. There was only the tiny, pressing margin of time within the SIDRAT, and a guard, who watched them as it rattled towards its inevitable destination.

"Goodbye, Doctor."


End file.
